Disaster in Distress
by ConArtist 24-7
Summary: Unicron is thrown from battle into a different universe by his father The One. Now he has to get back before Primus does, so he can end his older brother's reign of terror. AU!Unicron, After Prime season end, eventual RatchetXUnicron and/or SSXUnicron
1. Chapter 1

Hitting the ground hard, a mech with shimmering gold armour, accented bu ruby red and glimmering silver, groaned softly. His green optics shuttered open and closed, wincing at the light of some star he did not know. His clawed servos dug into the soft rock, easily digging down into it, while his stabalizers moved forward. Within a few struggling moments, the cybertronian was standing. He folded and unfolded his skeletal wings, hissing in pain when he found that one was only hanging on by a few wires. How it managed to stay upright was beyond him. Slowly, he looked around, trying to ignore the light he was unaccustomed to, and blinked in confusion. Where ever he was...it was nothing like his home world of Cybertron, that was for sure. What was the purpouse of his mech creator sending him to this organic planet? Where everything seemed to breath and hold life? It almost made him afraid to move, in fear of stepping on a living creature.

'I...I can't be here!' He cried mentally. His creator had made a huge mistake! Sending away in the middle of a battle! What would happen to all the cybertronians that his creator had painstakingly made without him there to protect them? And his brother! Had he been sent away too? 'Oh, I hope so...' he wrung his servos in absolute worry, but sighed in slight defeat. 'If he sent me here...He has a reason. I best find out more about...well, whatever this planet is...' Treading carefully, something a mecha should not be capable of, he trecked forward, feeling utterly lost.

A blip on the control panel screen made Soundwave look up from his work. Leaning forward ever so slightly, he noted the blip was getting closer to the Nemisis, though it was at a very slow pace. Perhaps an Autobot trying to sneak by? If so, they failed miserably. Pressing a button, he sent out an alert to his Lord, then went back to work, like the good third in command he was.

Megatron growled under his vent rotation, irratated for more then once that day. Not only had Prime, or Orion Pax as he was called again, innocently irked his nerves with all his questions, but Starscream had the, what did the human's say?, balls to come back. He really should offline that Seeker, it would save him many helm aches in the process. 'Ah, but I'm too 'forgiving' for that.' he snorted with mirth. So, when Soundwave reported a single blip, just one!, heading, slowly!, torwards his ship, he thought he was going to lose his processor. So here he was, like a common drone (Why he did not send one of those was still up for debate), heading to the corridinates he was given.

Shortly, he transformed back into his bi-pedal form, touching down in the middle of the dessert, surronded by a canyon. The introdure was a little further ahead, around a bend in the rocks, but he wanted the element of surprise. Chargin his fusion cannon, he pressed on.

Now, Megatron was rarely ever scared, but rounding that corner, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Unicron.

'Immpossible!' He roared inside the saftey of his processor, ducking behind the natural stone wall. But there he was! ...Just sitting there by the small stream that ran through the canyon... He moved to glance around the wall, watching 'The Planet Eater' briefly before he attacked.

Venting out hot air, the gold mech flexed his wings slowly. The one that had been broken was nearly done correcting itself, his self repair system working fast to finish the repair, and all others as well. He was amazed at how fast the normally sluggish system was working. He wondered if the life, which seemed to overwhelm his senses, on this planet had anything to do with it. His lips twitched into a soft smile as he watched some sort of swimming creature drift lazily down the stream he had stopped to relax by, body, even with the repairs going, too stiff to continue anymore at the moment. So far he had not come across anything that gave indication for his being here. Shuttering his optics some amd tilting his horned helm up, he looked up at the star that brought light to the planet. It was alittle before mid-life, he could tell by its intensity, and perfectly positioned for this lively planet to keep on, well, living. 'This kind of light should be back on cybertron,' he chuckled as a swimming creature jumped out of the water, then back in. 'As well as organic life...'

His nearly calm mood was shattered when a blast of energon blarred past him, missing him only by a mere microinch. He rolled to the side before hopping up onto his stablizing servos and pulled out his sword, which he called the Star Saber, from its sheath on his hip. "Whoever is there, cease fire." he commanded, though his voice shook for a second. Fear gripping his spark, he prayed for it to be anybody, anyone at all, except for his brother. He nearly collapsed in relief when a silver-grey mech stepped out, though it was short lived relief when the cannon on his arm started charging up. "Unicron," The other addressed the gold mech, earning him a startled stare. "You should learn to stay down, old mech."

"What?" Unicron was thrown for a loop. This mech, who he was sure he never met, knew his name, yet must have been confussing him for someone else. For one, he was not old, barely in his sevententh vorn of existance, and by the way other mech spoke, it was like he was supposed to be dead. "I am sorry," started the confused beyond belief Unicron. "But I have not the slightest clue of what you speak. You must be confusing me for another."

Megatron just stared at Unicron, like the fragging Autobot medic threw a wrench at his helm. "Is that so," he said evenly, deciding to go along with what ever game the Chaos Bringer was playing. "Then do tell. Who are you and why are you here?" His red optics shuttered in shock when the other mech bowed. "My name IS Unicron, sparkling of The One and younger brother to...Primus." Megatron would have laughed at how the frame of the admitably young looking god of doom shook if the situation had not been so tense. "As for why I am here...I really do not know, nor where here," he waved an arm, gesturing to all around, "is. I and my mech creator, as well as his followers, were in a battle with my brother and his followers. There was a flash of light from my mech creator, and then everything was gone and replaced with here..." Unicron seemed to take Megatron's blank expression as a que to stop his story. "I'm sorry, what is your designation?" Silence reined over them for a moment, one that the gold mech found too long, befor Megatron spoke. "Megatron...If what you say is true," a wicked grin spread over his face plating, but the other was oblivious to its evil nature. "You will need a place to stay."

"A-ah, I suppose I will." was the sheepish respounce. "Then follow we." Megatron turned away and listened for the gold mech to be following. 'This,' he thought, grin widening. 'Is perfect.'


	2. Chapter 2

!NOTICES!

Hi people! Just putting A few things out there~

I would like to thank MyNameIsJag for being my first reviewer EVER! So, I proudly dedicate this chapter to you 3 *clears throat* Any-who, for people that aren't getting this, there will be a full backround chapter within the next three chapters, so don't worry! Everything will reveal itself in time *jazz hands* I would very much like to apologize for spelling errors from last, and up coming chapters, for I have no beta DX So, lots of love, hope you enjoy -Maniac

((More info at End of Chapter))

Entering the large ship that Megatron had lead him to, the mech felt like he should not be there. No, he KNEW he should not be there. All the life and light that he had enjoyed outside the cold metal structure seemed to be sucked away into the blackhole that was the halls of the warship.

Unicron would admit to himself that he honestly was not the best at filtering information that his surroundings gave him, and that perhaps he was too naive. So when he was able to instantly know this place was not safe, he also knew that he should slink away, like those strange hissing creatures he saw on the trip to the ship, at the first possible opertunity.

But for now, he followed the silver-grey mech through the hallways, walls seeming to get closer and closer and clo-

"Unicron." Said gold mech jumped slightly at his host's voice. "Yes?" Red optics seemed to glint with some intent that Unicron was not too keen in finding out. "We have quite a few mecha on the Nemisis,"

'Fitting name' was the mental snide comment from the 'Planet Eater'. "And I would like for you to meet them." He did not like the almost sickly sweet tone he used.

"A-ah, I would be honored."

"Good." Megatron smirked and lead the perplexed Unicron into the control room, where all that he deemed important, with the exseption of Starscream, stood waiting by his orders.

The decepticon tyrant smirked slightly when Soundwave stiffened, helm directed at Unicron. He was the only one he had shared his memories pertaining to the chaos bringer with. Obviously he remembered and was not too inclined to be laxed around the, from what he gathered from merely watching the green opticed mech, highly innocent Overlord. "Hrn, brought home another stray?" Megatron's cocky mood went down the mediforical drain when his SIC spoke with his highly irratating (and Megatron was sure he was not the only mecha who thought it was irratating) voice, looking over the new mech with distane.

Unicron shifted slightly, looking over the mech that had called him a 'stray'. The teenbot shuttered his optics for a second, before pointing at the rude, slim sliver mech. "You sound much like Amalgamous'...but your frame looks like Solus'."

Three mecha, an odd looking femme, a red mech, and a bulky blue mech, barely could contain their laughter as the Air Commander clenched his servos and denta. "Why you-"

"Enough." Cut in Megatron, glaring at Starscream with mirth so powerful it made the angry Seeker back away a few steps.

Unicron was puzzled. Why did the slim mech get mad at him? Solus was a very beautiful femme, and Amalgamous' voice was intelligent, though sly as well. Any compliment pretaining to the Thirteen The One made was a highly flattering one! 'Hmmm...perhaps compliments are different here...' Unicron to it upon himself to merely shrug it off, deciding not to dwell on this strange place's customs. His green optics drifted off to the side as his host started talking, and spotted a blue and red mech that looked VERY out off place in such a dark place. He glanced around, finding no other mecha with blue optics, though the femme had purple (which scared him, for they seemed even more twisted then the red ones). Slowly, he carefully stepped away from the shouting Megatron's side and over to the blue and red mech, who smiled softly. "Hello, young one."

Unicron fought back the earge to state was was not that young and answered with a simular 'Hello'. "Why are you in such a place?" Asked the gold cybertronian, rustling his skeletal wings into a more comfortable fold, annoyed there was not enough room to stretch them like there was outside. The other seemed to be confused, shuttering his optics a few times. "What do you mean?"

"You seem different from others here. I can sense the light on you. "

Orion Pax shuttered his optics yet again, becoming even more befuddled by the strange teenbot infront of him. "I am no different then anyone else here. I follow Megatronus-"

"Mega-whaaa!" The room fell silent when gold mech jumped back, optics wide and staring at the silver-grey tyrant. The calm visage the new comer had melted away faster then snow in the sun. "M-m-megatronus! Y-your with brother! I knew there was something wrong! You might have changed frames but now I know! Now I know!"

Unicron was unaware of the shiny red mech slipping behind him as he frantically darted his dimmed with fear green optics around.

Knock Out huffed as he reached out and pinched a line that would send the suddenly crazed mecha into recharge. The affect was instant, and all flailing and rabbling ceased, as he slumped back into the medic's waiting arms. "You so know how to pick them, My Lord."

The decepticon ruler glared at him, not amused.

!NOTES!

Unicron- Is about seventeen in Earth terms, and very..eccentric. Why he has sudden mood changes and bouts of fear will be explained in chapters to come.

Primus- About twenty-five in Earth terms. I understand that they are suppouse to be twins, but they are from an AU, so many things are different.

Solus Prime- One of the Thirteen, a female weapons maker. *Shrugs* From the new pics of her, I thought their frams were some what alike. It might just be their pointy feet though :3

Amalgamous Prime- One of the Thirteen, know as the Trickster. I always thought Screamer was like Loki from Norse mythology, so this just takes the cake!

Megatronus Prime/ The Fallen- Yes, even in another reality he is a backstabber who works on the side of evil. What can I say, I don't like the mech.


	3. Chapter 3

!NOTICES!

I would like to thank adry2 for the advice! Hopefully now people will read this more XD

I would also like to answer her question, though in little detail so not to ruin flash backs later.

Technically Unicron is not a god yet, that is part of the reason there is a war between him, his father, and Primus. The One is the only god in the AU, and after he made The Thirteen, he made his sons.

Also, again, sorry for any spelling mistakes D:

Reviews are energon!

The sheer amount of darkness was crushing, suffocating him, smuthering him and forcing him down. Yellow orbs were the only light, but some how made the void darker, endless, and merciless. He could hear nothing, but he knew that the owner of those decivingly warm optics was telling him how small, insignificant, and worthless he was. The darkness seemed to close in, pressing painfully against his wings. All he wanted was the sky, the light, the air. But in this void, so massive yet so resricting, he knew he would never be free.

Unicron's green optics flashed onlined, only showing the dark, blurry outlines of shapes and shadows for a brief moment, before focusing. He could feel his spark beating hard against its casing, pounding almost painfully. Sitting up, he rested his helm in his servos, trying to force out the memory and darkness. His skeletal wings stretched out on their own, as if to see if they were restricted, though finding they were not, his body instantly relaxed some. Slowly, he allowed his helm to rise and he looked around, venting softly. He was in a medbay, no one of his favorite places to be, but it was better then the darkness... Pushing that though aside, he swung his legs off the side of the berth he was on, then stood. He frowned at how wobbly his stabilizers felt, but ignored it and began looking around. Some of the tools laying about were familiar to Unicron, but other were not. He reached out a claw, poking a particularly sharp looking object curiously, focused solely on that he did not hear the door open and a red mech walk in.

Knock Out sighed as he headed for the medbay. The cycle had not been particularly kind to him. After that fiasco with the new mech, Megatron had told everyone that the gold teenbot was Unicron. To say that Starscream thought it was funny was an understatement. Knock Out thought he would have to, well, knock out the Seeker before he offlined from the sheer amount of laughing he did. Needless to say the tyrant was not thrilled at that, and the vain medic had yet to see either of them. If the screeches and screams he heard echo the halls were anything to go by, he would have his work cut out for him when he did see the Seeker.

So, upon opening the door into his workspace, and seeing the teenbot, 'Unicron', poking at his tools, he knew his highly 'interesting' day was not over yet.

"You know," He smirked when the mech jumped, making a strangled noise as he caught the tools he had nearly let fall to the floor. "It is rude to go through other's things."

"S-sorry, just curious..."

"Curiousity killed the cat you know."

"...What is a cat?" Knock Out laughed as Unicron tilted his helm to the side. "Mmm, never mind." He stridded over, nearly frowning at the fact the younger cybertronian was taller then himself. "You should not be up yet. That little...'episode' you had made Megatron worried." Green optics fell on him, and the medic swore he felt as though he was under the spot light, watched by hundreds of mechs, and not just this one. "I apologize. I...Its just been a long cycle." Finally those optics moved away and the red sports car let out a vent of air he had not known he had been holding. "That is understandable." He quickly side stepped Unicron and gestured to the berth. "Please sit, I need to do an exam."

"Alright."

Unicron watched the medic work, moving gears and flexing when called for. It was relatively simple, not like the long 'check ups' he recieved back on Cybertron, which he was highly grateful for. Though he knew it was coming, he still flinched when the medic, Knock Out as he been told when the exam began, reached his chassis and asked to see his spark chamber. With a huff of irratence, he did as told, armour opening to give way to the spark and its casing beneth it. When Knock Out frowned, he huffed again. "I already know the condition it is in..." He mummbled, optics shifted to the side. The other medic nodded. "When did it get that crack?"

"About four cycles ago. Brother managed to hit me fully with his cannon, though it was from some distance away, so it did not do as much damage as he had hoped."

"I'll have to patch it up."

"No."

"Why?"

"It'll hurt." The older mech chuckled and shook his head. "You take a cannon hit and you are afraid a patch job will hurt?"

"...Nooo..." With another chuckle, Unicron was patted on the thigh. "You are an odd one."

"Thank you?"

Short chapter is short, but I wanted this out quickly. I'm going to be scrapping this computer and transfering all my songs, pics, documents, etc into the laptop my 'rents got me for Christmas. So, with any luck, I will have another chapter out on the 25th or 26th.

Remember, reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4

!NOTICE!

Okay, so I'm back~ I would like to say a few things before starting the next chapter. One; to answer a question I came across, yes, Unicron's weapons are online. Why hasn't he used them? He sees no reason too yet and he is the GOOD GUY! I cannot stress this enough! Second; I know most people do not read the notes the authors write, but read mine. I'm not going to just put 'Ooooh, aren't I evil to Unicron –evil laughter- and be done with it. And as far as inserting more info into chapters, I'll try. I gave brief ideas on who people were, but I'm not going to go on some epic rant about one aspect of the story, such as The Thirteen. Info will be provided at end of the chapters. If you want something answered I did not put at the end of a chapter, just message me or leave a comment, which I will answer next chapter. –Deep intake of air- Anyway, here is chapter four.

Unicron could have sworn Knock Out enjoyed seeing him in pain. Even though the medic had been kind enough to reassure him throughout the repair, the sadistic grin had been highly unnerving. The teenbot rubbed his helm with a deep sigh of worry. And here he thought only 'The Nemesis' and Megatron had been 'off'. 'Hmm, and not to mention that one mech.' He thought. 'Probably the only one on this ship that could tell me anything and I'm sure I scared him off with my, what did Knock Out call it? 'Episode'? Yes, that's it…' With a grim chuckle, the mech slid to his stabilizers and crossed the room to glide a servo over a desk that also resided in the room with him. It was covered in dust, just like everything else. Knock Out had placed him after correcting the fracture in his spark chamber. The other briefly commented that he should be in much greater pain, but Unicron shrugged at that. He was built to with stand more damage, to be just as sturdy as The One and The Thirteen. The gold mech had to admit he was slightly worried for the red medic. He looked to be made of weaker metals then himself. 'I'll have to investigate into that…'

Hours passed slowly, and the young mech could not stand being cooped up in such a small area for such a long period of time. So, after some debate, Unicron decided to go exploring. There was only one problem with that.

"'Access denied'?" questioned the gold teenbot. He had tried to leave the room, via entering the access code he saw Knock Out put in, but the door did not budge. All it did was blandly tell him 'access denied' and keep shut. This instantly put the mech into a bad mood. He did not like this, not one bit. He had his creator seal him in enough rooms on Cybertron, he did not need a bunch of strangers do the same on some unknown planet. He tried hacking the system, to override the codes, but it was too complex for him. He never was good high functioning computers, but hopefully with age that would change. "I really don't agree with this." He growled at the access pad, as if it understood it was hindering the mech from freedom. He reached with a clawed servo to his hip, grabbing the hilt of his Star Saber. With a flick of his wrist, he brought the weapon out, and began slashing away at the door. Soon the metal fell away in chunks, making a hole big enough for him to walk through. The 'Planet Eater' grinned, proud of himself and his work, until a siren blared, scaring him to Pit and back. "O-oh, that can't be good…" he muttered, mood instantly shifting. Sirens were never a good thing, and since he had just broken out of his room, that could only mean he was in trouble, and trouble was never good for Unicron. Not wanting to be caught and punished for breaking his host's door, the gold mech quickly high tailed it out of the area.

Starscream stormed down the hall away from the medbay, his more serious injuries repaired. He knew taunting his 'master' was never a good idea, unless he WANTED to be injured (Which was something he never wanted, thank you), but he could not resist. What Megatron had said was utterly insane. There was no way in Pit that crazy mech was Unicron! Unicron was giant, old, strong, everything that the strange gold mech was not. 'Oh, but that's fine, let him think he has the chaos bringer under his control, it will just make all the others see he is not fit to be leader…' The seeker smirked widely. 'All the better for me.' His long strides stalled as sirens began going off, and the sound of rapidly approaching steps were caught by his audios. Starscream's red optics widened as he turned around just in time to see 'Unicron' barrel right into his much slimmer frame. In a tangle of limbs, both mechs found themselves on the floor. It pure luck, or skill, that Unicron managed to twist so he fell first, so not to crush the much more delicate mech. "Sorry, Solus." The gold mech mumbled, ignoring the fact that the silver mech had gotten mad earlier when compared to the femme, but the younger of the two did not have time to remember such things at the moment. All his processor was focused on were the sirens, the energy fields of other mechs that were steadily heading towards his location, and getting away from both of those things. The Seeker squawked indigenously as Unicron stood, picking him up so not to knock him off, before setting him on his stabilizers again. "Where do you think you are going, you idiot!" Starscream shouted angrily as Unicron ran off again, faster than the SIC ever saw a bot run. Once again, Starscream was almost toppled when a group of Destructicons darted past him, in pursuit of the mech who had toppled him over.

!Notes!

Well, I got my laptop today, so you should see a lot more of me.

Next chapter we get to see some of Unicron's past. Fun, fun, fun!

Also, I need two Ocs for Primus' henchmen. Keep in mind, they will be killed, they are weaker than any primary characters, and are pure evil. Just inbox me the following:

Name:

Looks:

Personality:

Primary Weapons:

Thank you, please review!


End file.
